


Douchebag

by MyAngel4ever



Series: SPN Drabbles and Requests [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Desperate!Sam, M/M, Stanford, jealous!Dean, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngel4ever/pseuds/MyAngel4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Sam and Dean run into some of Sam's buddies from Stanford. Maybe something is hinted at from Sam's past that brings up the possibility that Sam switch hits. Dean runs with it. ( prefer a bottom Sam myself)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douchebag

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the request! :) And keep on doing so. Sorry for the long wait.

Dean thought Sam was going to act different, actually try to have a social life, because of their latest case, but, as usual, his little brother was typing away at his laptop and pulling up all sorts of mythology from all corners of the web. It wasn’t just any case: the case was in Stanford, Sam’s alma mater. Dean hardly objected to the case; it meant crashing parties and mingling with college girls. Sam was hesitant – Dean thought it was something to do with the old sob story of Jessica – but he eventually agreed to go, not wanting any of his friends to be targeted by whatever they were hunting.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam alerted him, causing him to put down his beer and turn his attention away from the pretty brunette across the bar. “I think I found what we’re dealing with.”  
“Oh yeah?” Dean murmured, but silently cursing his brother for having such bad timing.

Sam took a book out from his bag and flipped through some pages before pointing at a picture of a bird-like creature with the face of a man. 

Sam smiled excitedly, like he always does when he gets a breakthrough. “They’re harpies. They-”

“Well, if it isn’t Sammy Winchester.”

Sam instantly turned at the voice, Dean secretly twitching in discomfort at someone using his nickname for his little brother, and gasped. 

“Matt!” He exclaimed, instantly flinging his arms around the neck of the man in front of him. Dean surveyed ‘Matt’ – if that was even his real name – up and down, scrutinizing him silently, trying to find any and all flaws to make his ego feel better. He was tall, beating Sam by an inch or two. Dean couldn’t tell if it was because of his bone structure or if his cropped, blond hair was giving him a boost. Either way, Dean didn’t like the look of him. He looked like a douchebag. 

Matt’s arms snaked around Sam’s waist and stayed there, even when they pulled away from the hug. What bugged Dean even more was that Sam didn’t mind at all. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying it. He tried shrugging it off with a swig of beer and a ‘Dude, he’s straight.’ to ease himself. 

“It’s been a long time, Winchester.” Matt grinned, his voice taking on a suave, sensual tone that Dean knew all too well, being the person who often used that voice to pick up girls at the bar. “Are you planning to stay in town?”

“No,” Dean answered impulsively and harshly, catching Matt’s attention.

“Oh, pardon my rudeness.” He nodded his head respectively, taking his hands off Sam to hold out one in a kind gesture. “I’m Matthew Harrison. And you are?”

Dean stared at his hand, not budging, not smiling. “Dean Winchester, Sam’s older brother.”

Sam, sensing the strange vibe coming off Dean, stepped in between the two and smacked his brother’s arm, giving him the ‘Don’t make me look like a freak’ look. Dean just replied with a ‘You already are one’ expression before downing the last contents of his beer. 

“Anyway,” Sam turned his back on Dean, “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be with your… lover.”

Dean quirked his eyebrow, but said nothing. They way Sam said ‘lover’ it was almost as if he were interested in the man. Not to mention, the connotations of ‘lover’ didn’t exactly point to the opposite sex, especially in this specific occasion. Oh god, was his little brother bisexual?

Matt shook his head. “Ex. Left me for some other guy. But that was months ago. What about you? Don’t you have a partner?”

“No,” Sam answered. “Not since Jess.”

“Oh yeah. I heard about her. I’m really sorry.” He replied sincerely, yet still seemed to have some sort of hidden agenda to him as he touched his upper arm gently. “I was going to apologize in person at the time, but I was told you skipped town.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, I just needed some air and, luckily for me, Dean was willing to help me out.”

“Well,” Matt leaned in, staring particularly, as seen by Dean, at his lips, “how about I formally introduce you back to Stanford for the time being? You know, if it’s alright with your brother.”

Sam quickly looked at Dean pleadingly, stopping him right in the middle of saying ‘Hell no’. He was giving him that look; the look that melted Dean’s heart every time. God, he was too adorable and excited to let Sam down. 

He sighed. “Fine. But I want you back at the motel by midnight. Any later and I’ll kick his and your ass, got it?” 

“Got it!” Sam jumped up and pulled Dean into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. “Thanks, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean rolled his eyes, “just use a condom.”

Sam blushed deeply, as he was pulled away by the douchebag and out the bar. He saddled up on a stool and called over the bartender. He was going to need a lot more alcohol to handle worrying over Sam. 

~

Sam only came back at one in the morning, Dean noted, catching him red-handed. His face was flushed, his hair was messy and his clothes were disheveled. Dean nearly threw the bottle of Jack Daniels at his face if it weren’t for the storm of shit he was going to rain down on him. 

“So what? You’re switching hits now?” Dean glared at him as Sam jumped, trying to sneak in. 

He was confused at the question. “Huh? What are you talking about? And why are you still awa-”

“Oh, you know, Sammy.” Dean got up, crossing his arms as he slowly approached the taller man. “‘Playing for both teams’, ‘Everyone’s in danger’ or, my personal favorite, ‘Any hole will do’.”

Sam was flustered, trying to explain himself out of the mess. He was so afraid of Dean’s opinion. He idolized his older brother, and he always thought that Dean would never approve of bisexual actions. He had kept it a secret from his family since his adolescent years. Now the secret was out and he had to face the music.  
Sam sighed. “Okay, yes, I am bisexual. Happy?”

He tried to push past Dean to get to the showers, but Sam’s wrist was caught by him and, a few seconds later, he was shoved and pinned against the wall. 

“Don’t walk away from me when I talk to you.” Dean growled. “He screwed you, didn’t he?”

‘So this is what it’s all about? Matt?’ Sam thought to himself. He had witnessed the tense aura between the two, but he thought nothing of it until now. 

“No!” Sam scoffed. “No, I didn’t. Why do you care?”

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying.” Sam pushed Dean away, sitting on the crappy motel chair to explain his appearance, obviously knowing Dean had suspected a different story from it. “Look, he and I went to the club until he noticed how awkward I was there. He took me to his fraternity and we were in his room, busy messing around, playing some stupid drinking game. And… yeah, he kissed me.” Sam hastily stuttered. “B-But nothing happened! For the first few seconds we made out and it was getting pretty heated, but I pushed him away and ran out of there. I had to walk home. That’s why I’m late. Nothing happened, Dean, I promise.”

Sam could see Dean’s confliction play out within his head. He didn’t know why he was being so protective over him. He had never seen Dean so jealous before. He had to admit one thing about this whole interrogation: that he loved the possessiveness Dean had shown him. Maybe it was time to have a little fun with him. 

Grinning, he leaned forward sensually. “What’s wrong, Dean? Jealous?”

“Jealous?” Dean scoffed. “More like pissed off. Nobody touches you without my say so.”

Sam bit his lip, closing his legs quickly to hide his arousal. He would never admit it, but he easily got turned on by being wholly dominated by someone; even if it was his brother. His mind would go to all sorts of dirty thoughts; of Dean tying him to the bed and fucking him raw, of being spanked for being such a bad boy, of sucking him off while Dean fucks his mouth, being fully immersed in subspace. Oh yes, Sam wanted it. 

“So what are you gonna do about it?” He asked, almost as though he were dangling a carrot in front of him and waiting for him to take a bite. 

Dean leaned forward and tilted his head towards Sam’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t remember his name. You’re mine, Sammy. He can’t have you. Not now; not ever.”

Sam gasped loudly when Dean’s knee rubbed against his crotch, veering the blood to his length. Dean wasn’t afraid to do this – not at all. They always have had this undeniable chemistry between them, but the straw that broke the camel’s back was that Matt douchebag. Dean had decided to put the games away; he wasn’t going to let anyone defile his brother with their filthy hands anymore. 

God, was Sam happy to break down the barrier. He had been in love with his big brother for years, but had always pushed it to the back of his mind, telling himself that it was wrong and that the feelings are unrequited… Until he saw the look on Dean’s face when he saw Matt. It was predatorial; as if any moment Dean was going to jump him. The thought itself turned him on. 

“Please.” Sam whimpered, moving his hips into Dean’s knee. “Please, make me forget, big brother. Make me yours.”

Dean licked his lips, Sam’s plea going straight to his crotch. He loved seeing the desperation drawn in his every feature. He loved seeing him squirm under his touch. He wanted to make him scream.

He took away his knee so he could kneel down in front of Sam. He bent down and gripped onto his inner thighs, spreading his legs and licking Sam through his jeans. Dean’s eyes never left his, watching every small reaction he invoked within him; from the small hairs on his arms raising to the way his chest visibly quaked with every heartbeat.  
‘Aw, he’s nervous.’ Dean thought to himself, unzipping Sam’s fly. ‘How adorable.’

Dean pulled out Sam’s erection, gazing lustfully at the size of it. It was big and thick, just the way he imagined. He ached to taste him, but he knew he had to make sure Sam was okay still… in his own special way.

Dean kissed the tip of Sam’s cock, licking up the small creamy bead of pre-come, moaning at the surprisingly sweet taste that seized his mouth. 

“Come now, Sammy.” He pressed two kisses along his shaft. “Beg for it. I want you to beg me to suck you off. Tell me how much you want it.”

Sam hissed, and didn’t hesitate to answer. “Oh, fuck, yes, Dean. I need it. Need your mouth around my cock. Need you to take me.”

“How bad?” He quirked an eyebrow, using one of his hands to gently massage his balls.

“So fucking bad.” Sam moaned. “I need you more than anything.”

Dean grinned. “That’s my good boy.” 

To reward Sam, he engulfed the head of his cock, wrapping his mouth tightly around him. He went torturously slow as he lowered his mouth onto his shaft, teasing him, making him want so much more. 

And it was working. Sam was an absolute mess at the hands – well, mouth – of Dean. He could feel the walls of Dean’s throat constrict around him, and the soft lapping and swirling of his tongue. The obscene noises Dean made while sucking him was enough to drive him crazy. 

Dean hummed against Sam’s cock, enjoying all the shaky whimpers and desperate cries elicited from him. He moved his head around the thick shaft, tasting small drops of pre-come escape down his throat. Sam was close, and Dean wanted him to feel every split second of his orgasm. 

He gripped Sam’s hips and bobbed his head at an unmerciful pace. Sam threw his head back in pleasure. It was so hard not to fuck Dean’s mouth. Everything about this just turned him on in so many ways. He could feel himself starting to become undone. 

“Dean,” Sam panted, grabbing a fistful of Dean’s hair, “Dean, I’m gonna... Fuck!”

The pressure in his stomach built up until it had finally exploded, reaching his climax, unloading it all in Dean’s mouth. Dean just drank it up like it was liquor, savoring every drop that slid down his throat. 

He pulled back once Sam was spent, and looked up at him. “Oh, we’re far from done, sweetheart. The fun is just getting started.”


End file.
